Next Stop: Everywhen and Everywhere
by xqulth
Summary: The Doctor thought he was the last, and for once, the Doctor was wrong. Now a Time Lord has crashed into the Torchwood team. Let the Chaos insue, let the aliens and monsters come, let the story sort itself out. Jack/OC Sorry the summary sucks.
1. A Crash Landing

"_Good bye Doctor, I wish you a happy life."_

"_Averi-."_

"_No, I do, I have to live my life now."_

I was flung to the side of my ship as it crashed into something outside. Raising to my feet, I tried to get to the main console and readjust the flight stability so that my landing wasn't as bad as it would be. I never got very far. Another explosion from the main console sent me flying into a wall and part of the door. The fires that surrounded the inside of my ship were growing and burning everything they could find. I looked up and grabbed my picture that sat near the door and then, as another explosion hit, flew against a railing. With the last explosion, the doors had been flung wide open and when the ship finally hit the ground with a sickening and heartbreaking _crack_, I was thrown onto the grass. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to ease the dull throb of pain that was running through my body and all of its nerve endings. Vaguely, in the back of my mind, I noticed that there were four people standing behind me in shock and awe at the sight of my little blue box going up in flames. The doors of my ship snapped shut and then, from my view from outside, I saw another explosion and a flash of pain seared its way through my body as I doubled over, falling to the ground. There were dull thuds approaching me as the four people ran towards me. I felt warm hands go to my neck, checking my pulse.

"She's still alive, though I don't know how long, that pulse is really slow." Said a male voice and I groaned slightly as my body released energy from regeneration.

"It can't be." Another male voice whispered in almost awe and I shivered, though I'm not sure why.

"It can't be what Jack?" A third male voice asked and a female voice entered this time,

"Jack, what are we supposed to do, we can't let anyone see this." She said. I felt the stares move off of me and turn to someone else.

"All right, Ianto, you come with me, we'll take her to the hub. Gwen, Owen, can you move the ship into one of our warehouses? I don't think the fire will spread outside of the ship."

"But Jack," Gwen said, "It's on _fire_."

"Yes, I know that. Now just please do as I say." Jack said with a small sigh.

"Fine Jack, but I want an explanation when we come back." Gwen said in a tone that said she wasn't messing around and that there would be hell to pay if it didn't happen.

"It's not my story to tell, Gwen." Jack said softly and then I felt warm hands pick me, carrying me from under my knees and back. I rested my head against his chest, listening to the heartbeat there. My arms hit leather and I deduced that I was inside of a car, in the backseat most likely. From the driver's and passenger's seats, I listened to the conversation,

"Who is she Jack?" One of the previous male voices (I assumed this was Ianto) asked quietly. Jack sighed and cracked his neck,

"A very important person, and one of the last of her kind." Jack told him,

"Why is she important?"

"Ianto, it's not my story to tell and therefore I am not telling you it. Even I don't know all the details." He said, sounding slightly annoyed. The rest of the car ride was passed in silence between the two. I stirred a bit, releasing more energy. They moved me again, but this time I was placed on what felt like a couch, though I'm not exactly sure considering I wasn't fully conscience. After what seemed like an hour or so, I heard the sound of a liquid drink being poured into a cup and the smell of pizza reached me. I slowly stretched my limbs and joints. Then, I opened my eyes and blinked, allowing them to adjust to the dim light. Slowly, I sat up and found that there were four faces staring at me, three in surprise and one in curiosity. The one that looked at me in curiosity was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing tan pants and braces, as well as shiny black shoes. His hair was dark brown and he had almost crystal like blue eyes. He also had a smirk on his face, I just tilted my head in curiosity. The woman in the group was wearing tight fitting black jeans, black boots that came up to her mid calf, a black leather like jacket and a red shirt under that. From where I was, I could see that she had brown eyes and black hair. One of the other men was wearing a brownish suit with thin blue pinstripes, a blue shirt underneath and a black tie. His hair was black and he had blue eyes that seemed so innocent compared to the first man. The last person was a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt under a leather jacket. Sitting next to him was a motorcycle helmet. I blinked at them,

"Why is everyone staring?" I asked, tilting my head to one side and then picking up a piece of cheese pizza. Taking a bite out of it, I looked around. The place where I was looked like an underground subway turn around, just without the outgoing and incoming tracks. In the center, there was a cylinder that reached the top of the room and appeared to go up to the ground outside. The place was lined with stairs and metal catwalks. There was one office up in the air and then what looked like a conference room across from that. Computers were lined up around every desk that sat on the floor. Off to the side there was a lab like room that I assumed to be the morgue. In the center, there was also a small weapons room. I shuddered and glared at it. My ideas on weapons were very limited and I only actually would use maybe two, neither of which were very lethal.

"Who are you?" The woman, Gwen, asked me curiously with a bit of a threatening tone laced into it. I grinned slightly and swallowed the piece of pizza I was eating.

"Honestly, personality wise, I have no clue. I don't know anything about my likes or dislikes, other than this pizza, I actually am not quite sure what I look like right now. I don't know if I'm rude, kind, generous, sarcastic, funny, serious, morbid, etcetera. But if you just want a name. That I can give you. My name is Averil." I told them, taking another bite out of my pizza. Gwen looked at me in utter confusion,

"Averil what?"

"Just Averil." I said. The man in the suit looked at the one with the braces,

"Is she nuts?"

"No, she actually seems saner than the other one of her kind I've met." I tilted my head thinking, and then it hit me,

"You're Jack Harkness." I half-yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at the man with the braces, "_You're_ the Jack Harkness that I have heard_ so_ much about. Well, I would have loved to have you say hello to me." Jack looked at me confused, "Yes, I do _actually_ talk to the Doctor. Well," I said, pausing, "I talk to the TARDIS who talks to his TARDIS, which is how I get my information. That, however, is not the point."

"She _is_ insane." Gwen said to the man in the suit. I looked over at her,

"I know you're Gwen, I have no idea who you two are though." I said, pointing at the man with the leather jacket and the one in the suit. The one in the suit stepped up and held out his hand,

"Ianto Jones." I shook it and then turned to face the man in the leather jacket who just looked at me,

"Owen." I nodded and then looked at Jack,

"Where exactly am I and where is my TARDIS?" I demanded, Jack just laughed at me,

"First off, I'm in charge; second, you will go with Owen so he can put you into our system of visitors." He addressed the others, "If you have any questions, that would be the time to get them answered." I glared at Jack but followed his orders none the less. Sitting on a small bar-like stool, I placed my hand on the scanner they had. It projected me up onto a wall, showing my two hearts. Everyone but Jack looked confused.

"But she looks so human." Gwen said, puzzeled.

"No," I said, "You look Time Lord, we came first. Just trust me on that point, I have a little blue box."


	2. Questions and Story Time

Xqulth: So…to answer somethings without giving anything away.

Ne'ith5- No the Doctor does not know and how she survived is in this chapter and why she is here is partially because of crash landing (explained in further detail later). I appreciate the review and hope to hear more from you…and others….

"What do you mean humans look Time Lord?" Ianto asked, confused, with furrowed eyebrows. I looked at him with amusement on my face,

"Quite simply that. The biological outward appearance of a Time Lord is very similar to that of a Earth born human being, however, when it comes to the interior biological 'wiring' let's say, we are actually quite different. Also, our brains can with hold quite a bit more information. Like you humans probably would never be able to recall an engram of tying your shoes. Time Lords are usually about two to three hundred years older than you all and can still remember looking into the Time Vortex around the age of eight or ten. Our brains are just programmed differently than yours. I mean, it's not like it's your fault or anything. Well, actually, no we'll just leave it at 'It's not your fault'." I told them. They looked at me confused. Jack spoke up,

"No, I take that back, you're right, she's crazy." I rolled my eyes and just looked at him but before I could give him a snapped reply, Owen began his questions.

"Name?" I looked at him,

"We've been through this already." I told him annoyed.

"Name?" Rolling my eyes, I decided to humor him,

"Averil, yours?" It was his turn to roll his eyes,

"Age?"

"Ummmm…let's see here, the Doctor is about nine hundred and seven so that would make me around eight hundred and ninety nine I believe." They stared at me in deeper confusion. I blinked, "What? Time Lords are basically immortal except for a few exceptions that happen quite a lot more than you think they would."

"Okay then," Owen sighed and then continued, "Planet of origin?"

"Gallifrey." He typed it in and then attached my body scan to the file.

"Any other things we should know?"

"Eh, probably that this would be my...fifth regeneration." They looked at me confused again and I just rolled my eyes, "All right kiddies, gather around, Averil's gonna tell you a story now, so shut up and sit down." They actually did and I blinked, "Okay, not expecting you to listen."

"Time Lords," I began, "Are the descendants and once-were inhabitants of the planet of Gallifrey. And oh, what a beautiful planet it was. The trees, when the sun would rise, would look as if they were on fire and the capital city was built under a globe of glass. Now the Time Lords governed and ruled over the universe through not only space, but time as well. We created laws and kept order. However, like all reigns, there were those who would challenge our rule. Our main adversary were the Daleks. They look a lot like moving trash cans, but they are _so_ much more dangerous than that. You, Jack," I said, looking him in the eye, "Would know more about that than anyone else here other than me. Now the Daleks wanted to rule the universe and purge it of all that are non-dalek, as was their creator's plans for them. However, their creator never accounted for the Time Lords actually fighting back. We were thought to be an overly peaceful race with no means of defense or offense. They attacked us first, and, as we were caught by surprise, many were killed in the first wave. Now a Time Lord can only _truly_ die if they die before their regeneration can take hold. Getting shot enough by a Dalek's laser can do that to you. They killed many of us in the first wave and then we struck back full force. The war got so bad that it created its own Time Lock. In a Time Lock, nothing can get in and nothing can get out and nothing on the inside ages correctly. Long story short, we had one chance at victory, though it wasn't exactly victory." My voice took on a nearly haunted tone, "The Doctor volunteered to do it. He would destroy the main ship and nearby ships with explosives which would set off a chain reaction, destroying all the other ships. However, it would also destroy all Time Lords caught in the blast. He did it and to this day I have no clue how he got out. He or his TARDIS." Ianto looked up at me and actually raised his hand. I blinked and then nodded to him,

"How did you survive?" He asked quietly, almost as if he thought it would offend me. My corners of my mouth twitched into a humorless smile,

"I'm a coward." I told them, "I never fought, though I should have. When I first heard of the war, I high tailed it out of Gallifrey as fast as my TARDIS could fly. Well, as fast as a stolen TARDIS would fly at that time, she works fine now, or well, she did. Not the point, the point is that I never fought, I watched along with the rest of the universe. The Doctor beats himself up every day, I know it. Though he knows that every Time Lord would sacrifice themselves for the sake of the universe, but he still blames himself for so many deaths. His family, mine, his children, grandchildren, my husband. All of them died in the blast. I didn't take my husband with me because he knew I was a coward and he went off to fight. He left me there on my own, thinking that he could come back whenever and I would just willingly take him back." I let out a humorless laugh, "That would have never have happened, not after everything he did." I looked up at them, "And thus ends the story of the 'Great' Time War. Now a TARDIS is the means of transportation for Time Lords. And contrary to apparent popular belief across the universe, they are _grown_ not made. Trust me, if they were made, I wouldn't have such a headache all the time from arguing with her. They run on the energy that they can take from the Temporal rifts in the fabric of time and space. Like the rift that this hub sits on is a good example of a TARDIS gas station so to speak. Now TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's an acronym. And yes, it _is_ in fact bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." I told them, "Now, any questions?"

They blinked at me in utter confusion, "Oh trust me," I told them, "You'll get used to it." Jack looked at me, "Can you reverse my immortality?" I shook my head,

"No," I told him sadly, "I can't reverse what Rose did to you. That was the raw power of the Time Vortex. Once something happens with that energy, it's nearly impossible to right. It would take the raw power of the Time Vortex to reverse it and no one can stand that power, no one is meant to be able to stand that power. That's why the Doctor regenerated." I looked at Jack, "I'm so, so sorry."

Xqulth: Well, there you go, end of the second chapter, any questions? Review them to me and I may answer them if it won't give away TOO much of the story…


	3. Where is my TARDIS, Jack?

Xqulth: Well, here's the third Chapter…not sure it will be very good..but here it is none the less…BUT FIRST!

Mrs. Max McDowell- Good to see you on another of my stories!

I sat on the couch, still surrounded by Torchwood, and just looking around awkwardly. The members of Torchwood looked at me, some in confusion, others in slow understanding, and one in pure disappointment. Honestly, I knew how Jack felt. Being immortal wasn't all it was cracked up to be. You had to watch your loved ones grow old and die, or meet other people because they couldn't handle your issues, or just watch them totally ignore you because of the immortality. Some people think that being immortal gives you the key to the world, I just sit there and laugh at them. It's because of this damn slightly immortal thing that caused so much heartache among the two of us, the Doctor and I. We used to be the best of friends, the greatest of allies, the two guardians when the world had no conscience, or at least that's what we thought. When he destroyed the Daleks, and our race along with them, a rift the size of the one in space and time formed between us. I don't believe he even knows I'm alive.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by loud beeping and clanging coming from the main room. The Torchwood members ran into the other room and began searching through their readouts on the computer. I stood in front of the rift manipulator in the center of the room, tilting my head to one side, thinking.

"Jack, I don't what it is, but whatever it is, it's small-." Gwen said, I cut her off before she could finish the sentence,

"No it's not." I could feel eyes turning towards me in confusion, "This thing is nowhere near small and it is nowhere near harmless, before you even think about it." I told them darkly as I shuddered. I knew it would follow me. Spinning on my heel I faced Jack, "Where is my TARDIS?"

"Why?"

"No," I half yelled, "No, no, no, you don't get to argue with me on this point Jack, where is it? For the sake of the Earth, where is my ship?"

"Why is it for the sake of Earth?" He questioned, "What have you done?"

"Now is _not_ the time for this Jack." I told him sternly and then ran to one of the computers. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver I had stolen from the Doctor awhile ago (I gave it to my TARDIS to update), pointing it at the computer and hacking into the more discreet cameras. Before me on the monitor of the computer, landed a black sleek space ship that would be, in Earth comparison, close to one of the stealth bombers. Except what this ship carried was more dangerous than what the bombers did. My eyes widened and I turned to another computer while Torchwood stood behind me, looking at the ship.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked, astonished,

"If you're thinking it's one of the fifty bajillion assassins the Time Agency has then yes. And if, adding to that thought, you're thinking, it's the best one they have, you know, the one that has legend after legend following him, then the answer to that question would also be yes." I said hurriedly, attempting to find where they had my TARDIS. Jack was leaning in next to me and just looking at me in astonishment,

"What have you done?" He asked, "There are very few things that you can do to make them send _that guy_ after you." I looked up at him, slightly annoyed,

"Yea, well, it appears I have done a couple many of those things." Turning back to the screen, I couldn't find it at all, finally, Ianto spoke up,

"It's in a warehouse not far from where we found you. We didn't have enough time to put it into the system when we got back. I can take you there." He said and I turned to him,

"Thank you Ianto." He nodded and put down his cup of tea and went to get his jacket,

"Hold up," Jack said, jogging towards us, "I'm coming with you guys." I glanced behind me and saw Gwen and Owen weren't too far behind us. Suddenly, I saw a man with brown hair come running up to the group. Gwen turned around and jog towards him, it looked like heated words were exchanged and then they both walked towards us. The man looked at Jack,

"What have you gotten Gwen into this time?" He asked with slight viciousness.

"I haven't gotten h-." I stopped them, stepping between them. I turned to the man and held out my hand,

"I'm Averil, I'm not only not human, but I also need to get to my ship so I can lead away the bounty hunter slash assassin that has been sent to kill me away from Earth. So if you could please postpone your arguing with Jack, it would be much appreciated. However, it is nice to meet you." I said and as he shook my hand he said,

"I'm Rhys, Gwen's husband." I nodded and then looked at the group, "I'm assuming you're all coming with?" They nodded and then Gwen grabbed Rhys,

"We'll take a separate car, Owen, if you want, you can come with us." Owen walked off with them as I waited with Jack for Ianto to appear with the car.

"You like her." I said rather obviously and Jack looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gwen. You _like_ her and her husband knows it." He just turned away and looked down the street, "I'll take your silence as confirmation. It's cute really, rather stupid, but cute none the less."

"Do you ever shut up?" He snapped and I just grinned,

"Nope." I told him, popping the "p". He glared at me,

"You wouldn't understand anyway." He said, attempting to close the conversation,

"Oh, I wouldn't would I?" I said, leaning around to see his face, "I'm older than you by quite a bit Jack, I've been a wife, I've been a girlfriend, I've been an aunt, a great aunt. You think in all the years I've been alive, I haven't been in love with two men at the same time?"

"Wait," he said, confused, "What? Gwen does not love me." The corners of my mouth went into a small smile,

"Then you're blind Jack." I said softly as Ianto pulled up to the curb. Leaving a slightly stunned Jack behind, I hopped into the back seat of the SUV. When Jack got into the seat, Ianto took off, doing at least twice the speed limit, apparently wanting me out of Torchwood's hair. I grinned a bit smugly at the idea that I hadn't even been with them for a full day and I was already under their skin.

_Little one, you are in a lot of trouble_ A voice said in the back of my mind and I stiffened, suddenly alert.

_You- You survived?_ I said back, astonished

_Of course I did little one. I am in no shape to travel however._ My TARDIS told me and I hung my head in defeat.

_Then I'm screwed. He's here already_

_I can still protect you and the Torchwood team._ I blinked confused

_But, how di-_

_I'm in your head little one, remember?_ _Be quick though little one, he will be finding me soon enough and I can only keep him out without extra energy for so long_ I looked up at Ianto,

"Hey, you wanna do me a favor?" He looked into the rearview mirror, confused,

"Depends on the favor."

"Hurry up."

"That I can do." He sped up and we were at the warehouse within five minutes. I was out of the car before anyone else and I was running barefoot across a big gravel parking lot, hoping that I wouldn't cut my feet up too bad, I wasn't sure how much time had passed since my regeneration started. Jack, Ianto and Gwen, Owen and Rhys were walking behind me. I pulled open the big door and standing in front of my TARDIS was a man in a body tight black suit with a helmet on. As if on command, the helmet folded up into the back of his suit and the man's face was revealed. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He saw me and grinned. When he saw Jack walk up behind me, his grin widened,

"Well hello Averil. Thank you for bringing me another bird for me to kill." He said, walking towards me menacingly, "This will hurt quite a bit."

X: And there goes the 3rd chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked. But if it did, please tell me. OH and as for the timeline in Torchwood that this takes place in…I'm not exactly sure at this point…I'm taking liberties with that part…


End file.
